Hermione's Saviours
by Merilinel1997
Summary: Hermione is struggling with the loss of her friends who have turned nearly the whole school against her. Only one house remain neutral but will they be her allies or enemies? Will the snarky bat of the dungeons stop her from drowning in depression and can Hermione find love amongst all the chaos and accept her mate? This story may contain triggers for Self-Harm
1. Chapter 1-Breaking Up

Disclaimer: Nothing from Harry Potter belongs to me. It is all the work of the lovely J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot of 'Hermione's Saviours'.

This story may contain triggers for self-harm and suicidal themes.

Flashbacks, thoughts and passwords will be in Italics.

* * *

Severus POV

I woke up panting from my usual nightmares, despite the fact the war was finally over after Potter, the-boy-who-lived, defeated the Dark Lord after destroying the Horcruxes making Voldemort mortal again. All it took was the killing curse and he was no more. All the death eaters were rounded up and thrown in Azkaban where they belong. I barely survived Nagini's attack but Miss. Granger found me barely breathing and took me to St. Mungos. After months of healing potions like blood replenisher and anti-venom to remove the venom from my system I am now back to my normal, healthy, snarky self.

I cast the Tempus charm and realised breakfast would be starting in just over an hour so I got up to get ready for a new school year. An hour later I walked into the Great Hall to see that it was nearly full and all the other Professors were already sitting at the Head table. I sat in my seat between Flitwick and McGonagall. She then got up to go to the entrance of the Hall to lead in the first years. There were only 20 new students that got sorted. I was disappointed to see only 3 of them were sorted into Slytherin, however Gryffindor got 7 new students and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff got 5 each. After the sorting and Dumbledore's speech the food appeared and we all tucked in. I looked up about 15 minutes later to see that Weasley and Miss. Granger seemed to be causing a disturbance and were arguing quite loudly. Well Weasley was. Granger was trying to be quiet. The argument ended with Weasley stalking over to Miss. Brown and snogging her. The Gryffindors glared at Miss. Granger until she got up and ran out of the Hall.

Hermione POV

I woke up from my nightmares of that night in Malfoy Manor and cried. I stopped after awhile and just sat there thinking. A fresh start for my final year at Hogwarts. I just wish that I had Harry and Ron with me but because of Ron's actions earlier this summer at the Burrow we weren't exactly talking at the moment.

 _Flashback earlier this summer._

 _I had just come back from my monthly check of my parents in Australia. Ever since I performed the Obliviate charm to save their lives they seemed to be doing better without me and I saw this time that my mother is expecting their 'first' child. I was disappointed that I had lost my parents as the charm couldn't be reversed, but at least they're alive and that's all I could ask for._

 _I walked into the Burrow looking forward to seeing my boyfriend Ron Weasley. I couldn't find him downstairs so realised he must be up in his room. I made my way there and was shocked and upset by what I saw. Ron was kissing and fondling Lavender._

 _End flashback_

Ever since that incident I refused to talk to anyone and had stuck to my room only going out for meals when I felt hungry and to the bathroom. As I sit on my bed in the Head Girl's room I realise how lonely I've become but there is nothing I can do about it and I start to release the pain the only way I knew how. I started this after catching Ron with Lavender and can't seem to stop. I have also stopped eating except for the bare minimum that I needed to live.

An hour later I went down into the Great Hall, arriving the same time as Professor Snape, for the beginning of the year feast. After the sorting I grabbed an apple to eat. Ronald started poking me meaning he wanted to talk. Probably about the incident, I cast a silencing charm that would last a few minutes discreetly so our voices wouldn't carry.

"Ronald, what do you want?!" I ask in a _don't mess with me_ tone of voice. Of course he missed the warning completely.

"Look, what you saw with Lavender was nothing. I love you 'Mione. I know you want to wait but a man has needs ya know. If you let me have you I won't need to go elsewhere for sex. I mean we won the war and have been going out for 3 months. Why can't ya loosen up a bit?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I was disgusted by that and what he was saying.

"I don't want to loosen up Ron! I'm waiting for the right time, when I completely love someone and I'm not certain you are right for me. I mean you always want to talk about Quidditch or food. How much longer will it take before you realise I'm not interested in that? I love books and intelligent conversation which sadly you don't have and for God's sake you still act like a 5 year old sometimes!" I tried to explain to him but I could see that none of it sunk into his thick skull and I could also see how pissed of my words made him.

"You know what, stuff your excuses! If you won't put out I'll find someone who will. I pity any poor sod who falls in love with you. You're just a frigid, skinny, bossy, little bitch who needs a good fuck! WE ARE OVER!" Ron yelled at the top of his voice and got up to storm over to Lavender and start snogging her. I looked up to see that the silencing charm had worn off long ago as everyone was staring at me. The whole room except for the teachers and Slytherin house were glaring at me. To make things worse the Gryffindors started throwing verbal abuse at me and cheering Ron on. I couldn't take anymore and and ran out to go back to my room, I briefly registered that Professor McGonagall coming after me an an knew she would follow me to my room to talk and I would welcome it. After all I had started looking at her as a grandmother figure after the ordeal with my parents.

McGonagall POV

Afer that spectacle made by Weasley and my favourite Gryffindor cub I made my way out of the Great Hall to follow Miss. Granger. I saw she was making her way to the Head Girl's room so transfigured into my tabby animagus and ran there to wait for her. A few minutes later she appeared and saw me, with a slight grin and a whisper of _Veritas Vos Liberabit_ she waved me in her sitting room. I turned back into my human self to see Miss. Granger walk over to her sofa and collapse on it in tears. I made my way over, sat beside her and drew her into a hug. After knowing what she did with her parents I started having grandmotherly feelings and didn't bother hiding them now, especially now that all her friends seemed to have abandoned her.

"Miss, Hermione, would you like to talk about what happened?" I felt her nod in my chest and drew back a little so we could have a clear conversation. An hour later I was absolutely furious with Weasley and Gryffindor house. Never have I been so ashamed at my house as I was now. I continued to comfort Hermione whilst inwardly raging at Weasley and the Gryffindors of this year.

Dumbledore POV

After I calmed the students down I sat back in my seat and thought. I knew Minerva had gone after Miss. Granger to comfort her and hopefully she succeeded. I also knew that in time things will change for the better for Miss. Granger and myself, Minerva and two others will help her heal. I leant forward to carry on with breakfast, the twinkle back in my eyes.

* * *

Veritas Vos Liberabit- Latin for The Truth Shall Make You Free


	2. Chapter 2 - Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Italics-Thoughts/flashbacks/passwords

Warning: This chapter has a scene at the end which may have triggers for cutting.

* * *

Severus POV

It was the second day of classes and the third lesson of the day. I was teaching my seventh years that were Slytherin and Gryffindor, which included the Golden Trio, though the incident at breakfast yesterday suggests they weren't a Trio anymore, more like the Dunderhead Duo and Miss. Granger on her own. I don't understand why the Duo came back as I know for a fact the MoM have offered them a job as an Auror for their efforts in the war. Miss. Granger I wasn't surprised by as she loves learning, much like myself at her age. She is also alone now which again was like me. Miss. Granger, however is 19, a year older than her fellow students due to her use of the time turner in her third year.

It was when I stalked around my classroom that I saw how distant she had really become from everyone. Of course this was Weasley's fault. He was no doubt spreading rumours about her despite the truth that the whole school heard yesterday morning. The students though are stupid enough to believe that brainless oaf. All of the houses except for my Slytherins were ignoring her, well my house hadn't said anything to her yet but I'm sure Draco will soon. I have seen him looking at Miss. Granger with actual concern and I'm sure there was something else, when I first saw it I must admit shocked me a bit when I first saw it, I may not have believed in that Pureblood crap but the Malfoy's were a strong believer in it. However after Narcissa left Lucius after the war due to her not being his mate, maybe him and Draco will try to redeem themselves which will hopefully mean Draco can be a friend to Miss. Granger as she really needs one now.

It was now as I watched her working on her own that I saw how downright miserable she is. I may still be the snarky git that I was before the war but I am less prejudice to the other houses and against popular belief I do care about the students. I walked over to Miss. Granger to check her potion and saw it was perfect as usual.

"Well done, Miss. Granger" I told her, yes I had starting praising those who deserve it no matter their house, she glanced up at me not seeming at all bothered by my praise, she also seemed to be looking straight through me. I looked into her brown doe eyes before she quickly looked down and they looked almost dead, they used to be full of life but now there was no fire, this was very shocking, I took in her appearence and saw she was deathly pale and had big bags under her eyes. I frowned when she stayed quiet, she usually gave me a small smile in return or an answer but today she was subdued.

I finished prowling around my classroom and went back to my desk and sat down. I might have to talk to Minerva about this after class. I've also noticed that throughout the lesson she keeps glancing at me nervously and avoiding my eyes as if she's afraid I'll use Legilimency on her, not that I would without her permission, this was very strange indeed. We, meaning Minerva and I, both have the next lesson free, no doubt she will be having tea with Headmaster Dumbledore. I also noticed that Miss. Granger's school robe sleeves were pulled right down to the hands covering her arms and wrists completely. This was also out of character for her, she would always roll them up make sure they didn't get in the way. I glanced at Miss. Granger again and saw she looked like she was starting to panic so I walked over to her.

'Hmm a talk with her head of House is definitely in order, maybe she will have noticed how unhappy seems this year and her odd behaviour. All of which was due to the break up. I wonder if Dumbledore has, he usually notices everything.' I thought to myself as I walked towards her.

I finished speaking to her, but I knew she was lying to me but I let it go. The bell rang and she ran out of my class like the hounds of Hell were chasing her. I sighed, something was up with that girl and I was going to find out what. I made sure my classroom was clean and started to make my way towards the Headmaster's office.

Hermione POV

I walked into Potions hoping to hell that Professor Snape wouldn't notice anything as he was usually very observant, however it was something I could do without, he was also an accomplished mind reader, I do not need him to read my mind, my thoughts would not be good for him to read. Ever since I caught Ron with Lavender and then broke up with him everyone's been shunning me, so now I have nothing and no one. I recently found out that everyone was ignoring me because the frigging Weasel told everyone I was a frigid bitch which is why he was with Lavender, so that he could get some.

My depression has gotten quite bad, I'm often now thinking of suicide which was a strong reason why I didn't want Professor Snape to read my thoughts. He praised me on my potion but I didn't really acknowledge it, maybe I should have done. I glanced up at him and he looked into my eyes, I quickly looked back at my potion, I knew eye contact was needed for him to read my mind. I don't think he would do it without my permission but I cannot take the chance. I just can't wait 'til this class is over and get away from everyone. I am feeling depressed already and it is only the second day of lessons. Potions was my 3rd lesson of the day and also the last as I had the next two periods free. As soon as I get out of here I will go to my room and release my pain the only way I knew how. I was thinking about the whole mind reading thing again and they were not good thoughts, no doubt he would think I was mental or something if he did happen to see anything that i was thinking off, especially the suicide part, then he would tell the Headmaster and I would be shipped of to St. Mungos. No! I cannot let him see anything. I was starting to panic and saw Prof. Snape was coming towards me. 'Damn'. I turned away hoping he didn't see me panicking. Of course I was too late and I mean this this was Snape we're talking about, years as a double spy led him to be very observant.

"Are you alright Miss. Granger?" He asked me quietly, he also acted like he was checking my potion as to not draw any attention to us. I calmed my breathing as much as possible and replied.

"Yes Sir, I am fine" and hoped he would leave it at that. Thankfully he did and went back to his desk. As soon as he sat down the bell for the end of class went and I rushed out of there to go to the bathroom in my Head Girl's room. As soon as I arrived at my bathroom I found my trusty razor and made small slashes in my wrists. I looked at my arms which were covered in many various sized scars and watched the blood run in satisfaction. I finally managed to release my depression, I knew it wouldn't last long but for the moment I was happy. I started to feel woozy so I rebandaged my arms and cast a glamour charm just to make sure no one would see anything and collasped on my bed amd fell into an exhausted sleep which was plagued with nightmares.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, I need some help for the next chapter. I'm planning on using the same chapter where Severus, Minerva and Albus meet in his office and discuss hermione but it's only half the length of the 1st two chapters, does anyone have any ideas as to anything I can add to the discussion or what else I could add to the chapter that isn't about the discussion? Please let me know if you have ideas and if so the chapter will be dedicated to you :)


End file.
